Johto Chronicles 1
by Erizibang
Summary: Contestshipping ONESHOT like one episode about May's journey through Johto. Her first contest... and there's Drew, Harley and Saori


**A/N: **Hi there!! It's me with another fic :D It's a oneshot... like, one hoso episode thought by me (I guess that's how the hoso would be, unless the writers come with a better one that I'll apreciate too). I had this in mind long time ago (since AG finished) ... Hope you like it :D

And one more thing... as I didn't like Saori's dub name I decided to use her japanesse... so sorry for the language mixings... I also kept Harley's japanesse expressions because I love them! that's what makes him my fav character

* * *

**Johto Chronicles 1**

Our story begins at the fields outside Azalea Town, where there's a green haired coordinator training with his Roselia. Suddenly, he's interrupted by another coordintor we know

"Shuu-kun!" cried the purple haired one running very excited towards him

"Oh no... here he comes"

"Long time no see" greeted Harley "Oh I knew it! You were entering Azalea Town Contest too!" squealed very excited

"That's right... but how would you know that?" asked Drew.

"Oh I have my sources" grinned Harley. "But what are you doing here outside? Waiting for someone?"

"It's called training... and yes, I am waiting for someone... how would you know all this stuff?" asked Drew getting more suspicious.

"Is she a girlfriend of yours?" Harley kept asking.

"Well she's a girl, and she's my friend... if that's what you mean" said Drew raising an eyebrow. "Are you going to tell me what are you up to?"

"Oh don't mind me, but I must tell you... I'm waiting a girl friend too"

"Huh? And you are telling me this because... who is she?"

"Oh it's a surprise! You'll see... bye" and then he disappeared in a dust cloud.

* * *

Meanwhile, not to far away a brunette girl with an Eevee arrived. 

"Finally, Azalea Town. This is where we are entering our first contest in Johto, Eevee" said May

_-------Flashback-------_

"Mum we are home!" said May and Max when they entered their house at Petalburg.

"Welcome back dears, you already ate?" said Caroline coming from the kitchen.

"Yeah thanks mum... you don't have to worry" sweatdropped May.

"I still want mum's cookies" offered Max and run into the kitchen.

"Oh no Max!" Caroline tried to stop him but was to late. "I must go and save your brother from getting a stomachache" informed her. "Oh I almost forgot! You got a letter from a friend, May. I placed it in your room" added her before disappearing.

"A letter?" May went straight up to her room and and found the letter. Then she started reading

_Dear May_

_It's been a while since we last saw each other, isn't it? So far my journey through Johto has been ok, things here are pretty tough but I can handle them, I've even win some ribbons here. Here in Johto there are really good coordinators, no one like you of course, I really miss you. There's such an annoying feeling when I enter a contest and realize that's there's no way I'm able to beat you... err I mean, to see you. I've also met Saori-san and our dear friend Harley. I must tell you, he's got really strong! You should see how much he's improved... Anyway, I hope you'll come here soon._

_Love, Drew_

_PD: My next contest will be in Azalea Town... we are all going there so it'd be nice if we could meet each other_

"This was... wow!" May was speechless. "Does Drew really want me with him?"

_---------End of flashback---------_

"Come on Eevee... we need to find Drew" called May.

* * *

"Geez wonder who is Harley's misterious friend" wondered Drew when he heard him being called. 

"Drew!!" called May happily while runing towards him.

"May?"

"Hi" she started not sure was she going to say next. "Nice to see you" added with a grin.

"So you decided to come huh?" he started in his usual bickering way. "I knew somehow you'll come here anytime. It's surprising how soon it was"

"What? Weren't you the one who wanted to see me in the first place?" replied her a bit annoyed.

"Me? see you?" asked him with a confusion look in his face.

"Yeah... you said so in your letter" explained her, crossing her arms.

"What letter?"

May handed Drew the letter and started reading it, she could see him blushing at each line.

"I didn't write this" Drew said when he finished reading it.

"Huh? But it has your name in it" replied May, sounding a bit heartbroken and a bit upset at the same time.

"I thought you'd known by this time I don't do that kind of stuff" explained him trying to stay cool. "It's kind of sweet you actually believe in what it said" added with a hair flick.

"Seems like something you'd write, doesn't it?" replied May, teasing him as payback.

"Come on May, it's too fluff" said Drew and then smirked. "But I really apreciate you came all the way here to see me"

"What?" replied May blushing but Drew couldn't tease her about it as he was interrupted... again.

"Shuu-kun!!" cried Harley.

"Harley?" said May surprised to see him.

"Kamo-chan you made it!" squealed Harley as he saw her.

"You knew I was coming?" said May astonished.

"Of course dear!" answered him happily.

"So she was your special friend?" asked Drew suspiciouly.

"Yey Shuu-kun... Surprise!!" added him dumbly.

"I don't remember telling you I was coming" said May. "In fact, I didn't tell anyone about meeting you at Azalea Town" reasoned May "Hey wait! Harley! You were the one who send me the letter!" yelled May angrily.

"Oh my! Seems you figured it out" replied him making a fake scared face.

"That'd explain why he made me say all those great things about him" said Drew and then demanded angrily as well "Hey why did you sign with my name?!"

"I just thought that if I put my name in it, she wouldn't be so confident in comming" answered Harley guiltily as if he was a little boy who's just done some kind of trick. "But if she thought the one who wanted her to come was Drew then she'll be here in no time"

"Har-ley..." groaned May.

"Oh darling! Getting angry will only made you wrinkle as an old lady" said Harley. "I'm really excited! I must go train and prepare myself for the contest. Shuu-kun, Kamo-chan, see ya!" added as he waved and left.

"He's so... annoying" added May between her teeth.

"Seriously, he hasn't changed" pointed Drew making May blush. "I have to go now, see you at the contest!" added him flicking his hair and leaving.

* * *

"He did what?" said Saori doing her best not to laugh when Drew told her what had just happened. 

"You heard it. He obviously knew I was going to be here, somehow. It was well prepared" reasoned Drew as moving the ice in the glass of orange juice he was drinking.

"That's so Harley" added Saori. "He must have heard when I invited you here and wanted May to meet us as well"

"So he heard it from you?" asked him raising an eyebrow.

"I didn't tell him at all. I'm just saying where he got the idea from" Saori explained herself. "Well you can't blame him for wanting to see her, it's like he has a crush on May"

"No way!" cried Drew in disgust.

"And I see someone's jealous"

"It's not... like that" replied him blushing, making Saori giggle.

"This contest is getting really tough. At this point anyone could be the winner" added her leaving Drew thinking about it.

* * *

"Welcome everybody to the Azalea Town Pokemon Contest!" cried the woman with the microphone. "I would like to take this time to introduce myself as Marian and I'll be your host for this year's Contest!" cried again making the crowd cheer. "Now, these are our three judges" added in order to present Mr. Contesta, Mr. Sukizo and Nurse Joy. 

When the introductions were over, Marian started to call the coordinators for the first round. "Let's welcome Saori-san!" she said.

"Wow I didn't know she was here" said May, back at the coordinators room.

"She was the one who invited us in the first place" added Drew, who happened to by by her side. "Back there, when you came, I was waiting for her"

"You mean, Harley was invited here too?" asked May.

"After I told her what happened, she confessed that she also invited him as well. Well, that's not surprising, coming from Saori"

"Hya!! Shuu-kun, Haruka-chan! Isn't it cute? We have the contest for ourselves!" joined Harley in a girlish voice.

"That's all you wanted from the beggining, right?" added Drew.

"Oww smart boy!" cried clapping his hands. "Now I'm going to kick your little ass, kamo-chan" added him changing his voice tone in a challenging one. "And that means you're gonna lose too" pointed to Drew.

"Oh, Drew" gasped May.

"So then... maybe I'm next" added Harley in his normal tone again. "Enjoy your stay here... It won't be that long" winked him and walked away moving his hips.

"I wouldn't be so sure, Harley!" May replied back and Harley only waved his hand.

"He's really energetic" came Saori's voice from behind.

"Saori-san, I didn't heard you comming" said May.

"Don't worry" replied Saori to May. "So Drew, how are you doing?"

"I try not to think about it" answered him, his eyes closed. "Now if you excuse me, I'll be going now" added him.

"Huh? What's wrong with him? It's like he didn't like you being here" commented May without any intention.

"Didn't he tell you? I guess, he's still a bit upset about the letter. It's like he really cares about what you think of him" explained Saori.

'He... cares about me?' thought May blushing a little.

"But don't let that bother you. You must stay cool for your performance so then..."

"So then you won't screw it up" came Harley's voice.

"So that's what was all about huh? I'll be just fine!"

"I wouldn't be so sure, honey. You're up next!" said Harley as he pushed her out of the room.

* * *

"Squirtle, take the stage!" cried May when it was her turn. 

"Now use Rapid Spin!" ordered her making Squirtle spin through all the stage.

"Use Bubbles!" added her and soon the stage was full of bubbles flying around in circles.

"How adorable view" cried Marian.

"Now jump Squirtle!" ordered May and Squirtle began jumping into each bubble so the ones he doesn't need will break leaving the others for a...

"Finish it with Ice Beam!" And then Squirtle made an Ice Sculpture. They finished their performance with both, him and May making a reverence.

"And now let's see what the judges think" cried Marian showing the score screen. "A 28.7! that was a good one!"

* * *

"I see you've gotten better, Kamo-chan" huffed Harley back at the coordinators room. 

"I've thought you'd have known that already since you always lose to her" added Drew in his bickering tone.

"Not true!" cried Harley in a childish tone. Clearing his throat, he added. "Ok you should not anger me, Drew. Or you'll see"

"I'm really looking forward to it" replied him with a dark smirk.

'He's really still mad' thought May with a sweatdrop.

"And now this are our four coordinators who will be passing to the next round" they heard Vivian said. In the screen were showed, as expected, our favourite coordinators' faces. "Now let's see the pairings for the battle round".

"What an interesting result" commented Saori, first, after looking the pairings. The first battle was going to be Drew vs. Harley and the next one May vs. Saori.

"As they'd read our minds" said Harley smirking at the screen. "Saori dear, I think it will be us at the finals"

"Well I wouldn't be so sure. I guess May's gotten stronger too and will be a tough opponent, am I right?"

"Oh you're so humble! But between us... I don't think she'll be good enough" finished Harley and then headed to the stage.

"Thanks Saori, for that" added May.

"Is not necessary, May. I meant it for real"

"Huh?"

* * *

"Now Ariados String Shot!" ordered Harley. 

"Roselia, Petal Dance!" ordered Drew as well for avoiding Ariados String Shot to hit Roselia. "Solar Beam!"

The Solar Beam hit Ariados and fainted. Harley was speechless as the crowd cheered for Drew.

"Wow he was awesome!" commented May backstage.

"It's so touchy the relationship you two have. Admiring each other" added Saori who was by her side.

"What are you talking about? He's only my friend" protested May blushing.

"It doesn't matter if you're friends or more, just what you feel towards each other. It's quite obvious that you both like each other in a centain way" explained Saori.

'A certain way?' thought May still blushing. 'Maybe, she's not that wrong'

* * *

"Now for the next battle, here they are Saori and May!" cried Marian as both coordinators entered the stage and released Eevee and Pidgeot. 

"Eevee! Shadow ball!" ordered May but Saori didn't ordered Pidgeot to dogde it. Just when he was going to be hit...

"Pidgeot Gust!" Saori added making Pidgeot return the Shadow Ball to Eevee.

"Eevee Jump!" cried May but the impact made Eevee fell a bit.

"Aerial Ace!" ordered Saori.

Just when Pidgeot was about to hit Eevee May ordered him Tacke and both of then collided.

"Good job Eevee, are you ok?" asked May receiving a nod from her pokemon.

"I'm quite impressed at how you handle direct attacks" commented Saori.

"Just what I've learn from a close friend"

"Pidgeot, Double Team!"

A bunch of Pidgeots flew towards Eevee aiming to attack at him directly.

"Dig, Eevee!" said May so then Pidgeot had to stop his attack. Suddenly Eevee emerged from the ground and Tackled Pidgeot from above.

"Shortie is good, huh?" commented Harley back at the coordinators room receiving a "Hum" from Drew who was smiling inwardly.

"Pidgeot, Sand Attack!" ordered Saori not letting Eevee nor May see where he was.

"Eevee, be careful" warned May. Suddenly, Pidgeot appeared behind him and with a Quick Attack send Eevee flying to the wall.

"And time's up!" cried Marian. "Let's see who's our winner" added her looking at the screen. Having Saori more points than May, she was declared the winner.

"You were good, May" came Saori and shook hands with May.

"Thanks, you're good too. Good luck at the finals." aswered her.

* * *

"I guess I still have to learn" added May back at the coordinators room where Drew was waiting for his final match. "Are you excited, Drew? I knew you wanted to battle Saori since the Grand Festival" 

"I've battled her some other times so I can't tell now" answered him back a bit annoyed.

"Hummm Do I smell tension here?" appeared Harley suspiciously looking from Drew's side to May's.

"What? Noo!" May cried in embarrasment.

"Just kidding!" cried him with a grin. "Then let's go Kamo-chan, you won't want to distract your boyfriend before his final match, would you?" added him dragging May out of the coordinators room.

* * *

The final battle begin with May and Harley both as expectators. Drew, using Roselia and Saori using Pidgeot as well. It was an intense battle; however, Saori ended up being the winner due to the time limit.

As soon as the contest was over, Saori excused herself and started her journey saying she had to get to Goldenrod as soon as possible. Harley also made a lame excuse and left Drew and May at their own.

"Bad influence, huh?" commented Drew walking along with May.

"That's why, I decided it was the best to just travel by myself entering contests. Just like you do" added May. "Now nothing's gonna stop me from becoming the top cordinator! I still have some goals to accomplish."

"I'm really impressed" answered him closing his eyes.

"Hum... are you, really?" asked her blushing a bit.

"Huh? What do you mean? I thought you'd knew by know how I feel towards you" answered him a bit surprised for the sudden question making May blush even harder. "Just how dense you are. You are my rival and I don't expect less from you" added him patting her head errasing May's blush.

"Seems we have reached our separating point" said him looking at the path, out of Azalea Town. "Do you know where are you going next?"

"I think Cherrygrove will do" replied May.

"Fine, then" answered him taking a rose out and handing it to her. "Until we see each other again..."

"Why is this for? We didn't even battle each other" added her calmly eventhough she was melting inside.

"I just thought cyou'd like something to remind you of me sometimes" replied him with a hairflip and started walking away leaving May staring at him.

* * *

**A/N:** Bleh! just an ending the show'd have... Drew leaving and May staring at him blushing xD  
Finally made my first... reviews plz! 


End file.
